1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a function for sensing 2D and 3D touch and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With recent development of touch recognition technology and 3D display technology, researches on technology for enabling users to have access to electronic devices 3-dimensionally, in other words, 3D interaction are in progress actively. Such 3D interaction has a core technology. The core technology is space recognition technology for sensing X-Y axis input on a conventional touch screen as touch input and sensing Z axis input on the conventional touch screen as touch input simultaneously.
For conventional 2D touch, a side view light emitting element and a side view light receiving element are arranged and light emitted from the light emitting element is controlled, using a light guide, only to irradiate an invisible infrared light to a display screen.
When a pointer (e.g., a user's finger and a pen) is put on the display screen, light may not pass through the display screen and 2D touch is recognized accordingly. Such 2D touch can realize only simple touch and it is impossible for the user to manipulate the 2D touch at a long distance. To solve such a disadvantage of the 2D touch, 3D touch technology has developed. For the 3D touch (e.g., a gesture), a topview light emitting element and a topview light receiving element are arranged. When a pointer (e.g., a user's finger and a pen) approaches to a display screen, the light receiving element recognizes a reflected light and the location of the pointer is figured out accordingly.
Therefore, the 2D touch manner and the 3D touch manner are different from each other such that they may have to be manufactured independently and require much space and high cost disadvantageously. In addition, the light emitting element used in the 3D touch has a limited radiation angle and a deadzone where touch recognition is impossible might be generated in a display region.
There is much need for development of an electronic device having 2D and 3D touch function for sensing 2D and 3D touch precisely and accurately.